Jealous of What?
by Harmony Goldstar
Summary: Remember in Book 4, at the opening feast the floors were slippery and it led to a slightly awkward situation. What if that happened in Book 5, differently? It becomes a tale of jealousy, teasing and an old toad. What if the Ministry took the "situation" at Hogwarts too far? The injustice of it all... even take away the defense books.  Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know many of you are patiently (or impatiently) awaiting the updates for Here Comes the Sun and Secrets Don't Make Good Passwords, however, I haven't yet written the next chapter for Secrets, and the update for Here Comes the Sun will hopefully be available tomorrow or the next day. This was something random I typed on my ipod touch, and saved on my computer. I was NOT ignoring my other stories to write this. I had already written it. **

**To readers of my other stories, I apologize for the delay, but, as many of you probably realized, it was the site's fault. I was unable to update, although I tried every day.**

**Disclaimer: In case you haven't figured it out already, I don't own this.**

Hermione ran up the steps to the castle with Harry and Ron. In the Entrance Hall Peeves was busy pelting students with water balloons.

McGonagall came out of the Great Hall to see what was going on and promptly slipped on the wet floor grabbing an unsuspecting Hermione around the neck to keep herself from falling. Hermione, having been looking in the other direction and not paying attention then proceeded to fall pulling her professor with her so that McGonagall fell on top of Hermione.

Just then Snape decide to make an appearance in the entrance hall.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Minerva I thought you were better than this, and with a student no less."

Minerva McGonagall opened her eyes and realized that she was still lying on top of Hermione and she rolled off trying not to hurt Hermione anymore than she already had.

"Miss Granger will need to be taken to the hospital wing. I'm afraid she landed rather hard when I fell. Severus would you make sure the rest of the students make it into the Great Hall safely?"

"I think not, Minerva I will take Miss Granger to the hospital wing. I fear what would happen if you were alone with her."

"Severus Snape are you suggesting that I am having an affair with a student?"

"Please Professor, she fell and landed on Hermione," Harry said.

"A likely story, Potter, go on into the Great Hall, all of you."

He glared at McGonagall making it clear that she was to be included and with the threat he had given her, she had no choice but to turn and walk back into the Great Hall. Snape levitated Hermione to the hospital wing where Hermione explained what happened, and after it was determined that her back would be sore for a few days she was allowed to attend the feast and arrived just as Dumbledore was introducing Umbridge. She took her seat with Harry and Ron and glanced at the head table to see Snape scowling and McGonagall watching her. She engaged Harry and Ron in conversation about the train ride and how stupid Malfoy was and of course what happened in the Entrance Hall.

"If only Peeves hadn't thrown those balloons," Ron was saying, "now we have to carry your book bag for a month."

"Does it seem like Snape was unnecessarily mean to McGonagall to you?" Harry said to them. "I mean it was just an accident, although he didn't see it. You two did look quite… I can almost see how he took it the way he did."

"He was mean though," Ron said.

"Yes Ronald. People usually are. Have you forgotten that we're talking about Snape? He looked jealous to me," Hermione said.

"Jealous? Snape jealous? He a dungeon bat no one likes him," Harry said.

"Are you boys stupid? People are usually jealous when someone has something they want," Hermione said.

"Snape jealous of McGonagall because she slipped on the floor and almost broke her neck?" Ron exclaimed.

"What? Are you saying Snape and McGonagall?" Harry exclaimed loudly.

"Shhhhh, and yes that's what I'm saying, now shut up."

They were attracting looks from other tables including the staff table. Thankfully neither McGonagall nor Snape appeared to have heard as they were both conversing with Dumbledore. As soon as dinner was over Hermione and Ron escorted the first years to the common room and they slunk off to a corner to converse.

"So what you're saying Hermione is that Snape is jealous because he caught McGonagall lying on top of Hermione."

"Because he likes her, yes that's what I think."

"But, he's like half her age," Ron said.

"Yeah so?" Hermione said. "It doesn't matter."

"But... Bloody hell, Snape has a crush on McGonagall."

"Ronald just because you have the emotional capacity of a teaspoon doesn't mean everyone else does too."

Hermione picked up one of her textbooks and began to read not noticing as the common room emptied and even Harry and Ron went to bed after saying goodnight to her. She sensed someone sitting beside her and without looking up she said,

"Ron I have no intention of continuing our discussion. Just because you are less mature than a four year old..." She trailed off having looked up and seen exactly who was sitting in the chair next to her. It wasn't Ron. It was McGonagall.

"Sorry professor. I wasn't paying attention."

"Miss Granger it is I who should be apologizing. I'm quite sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean to fall on you. I know it was awkward position to be in especially with Professor Snape's comments."

"Really professor I'm alright. And hey, I have my two personal slaves to carry my book bag for the next month." McGonagall smiled.

"The boys must be thrilled."

"Actually I don't think they were even listening when I told them. Typical boys."

"Now Miss Granger if you are to be paying any attention in class tomorrow I suggest you get some sleep."

"Yes I suppose. I wouldn't want to fall asleep on the first day of classes."

McGonagall transformed into her animagus form and left the common room and Hermione went to bed.

**A/N: Please review and let me know if I should continue. And again, I apologize for the wait for updates. I have suddenly found myself juggling four projects as well as several other smaller assignments that I need to complete over the course of the next two weeks, so don't expect updates every three days like I was doing. I will try to get out one chapter for a (all, but that's wishful thinking) story, hopefully tomorrow. Please don't kill me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Now, I know it's been ages since I worked on this, or anything for that matter. You all have been in high school or are currently in high school, and so you understand. But I have returned. Never fear. This is kind of a filler chapter, but I tried to make it as interesting as possible, and if I do say so myself, there are some rather humorous parts to it. Well, on to it then…**

"Miss Granger, on time as usual," Professor McGonagall said as Hermione entered her office.

"I got your note this morning Professor. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. Firstly, I wanted to inquire about your health. Is your back still bothering you?"

"Not really, Professor. It's been several weeks. Not that I'll tell Harry and Ron. I rather like having them carry it." If Hermione was not mistaken, McGonagall gave her a rare smile at these words.

"I am glad to hear that Miss Granger, since it was my fault in the first place," McGonagall said.

"Don't worry about it, Professor. It could have happened to anyone."

"Now, on to the main reason I called you here. You are aware that a war is coming?"

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Then you must understand we need to control what the Ministry and the rest of the world sees as to what goes on here. Today that means getting someone who is not in Slytherin on Dolores Umbridge's good side to feed her lies about the state of things."

"You want me to do this?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, I do," Professor McGonagall said.

"When shall I start?"

"Begin as soon as you possibly can. You can start by reminding Dolores that books are dangerous." At these words understanding filled Hermione. Her mind began to format a plan before the professor was even finished speaking with her.

"And Miss Granger, don't get caught in a lie. This is very important."

"I understand, Professor. I'll head straight to her office."

"Very well. Inform Professor Dumbledore or myself of any new developments, but make sure no one else is around. No one may know of this plan. If you choose to inform Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, you must make sure they understand that it is not a matter to be discussed lightly."

"I understand," Hermione said.

"You may go, Miss Granger. Good luck," McGonagall said.

Hermione headed straight to Umbridge's office after that, her plan completely in place. She knocked and was told to enter.

"Miss Granger, what a pleasure!" Umbridge exclaimed in her falsely sweet voice. It was clear she thought the opposite of what she had just said. Hermione entered the office and managed to suppress a grimace. Umbridge had terrible taste in decoration.

"Good afternoon, Professor. I've come to apologize for my behavior these first few weeks of school. I have been rather forward, and I'm very sorry. I was a bit put off when I realized we weren't going to be practicing spells this year and I let that get in the way of my manners. It isn't an excuse, so please don't take it that way, but I'm very sorry," Hermione said, managing to keep a straight face even though inside she was laughing.

She watched carefully as Umbridge's opinion of her visibly increased. To add to her little speech, Hermione plastered an apologetic look on her face, and Umbridge bought right into it.

"Surely a clever girl like you would understand why we can only learn theory?"

_Oh yes, _Hermione thought, _because you're not a competent teacher and can't be trusted to control students who are actually allowed to use magic in your class._ But of course, that was not what she said.

"Yes, of course, it's very dangerous, but I've always wanted to be an auror, and I can sense a conflict coming during the course of this year."

"What do you know?" Umbridge asked.

"Students are angry. They are teenagers. They fight back, and will be trying to learn spells on their own. Most of the students are acceptable at best, and have to practice a spell many times, which without supervision would be disastrous."

"You may be right there, Miss Granger. I have things planned to deal with these conflicts you speak of. It's a pity you are not a pureblood." Inside, Hermione growled at her, and then spouted off some more rubbish. She was well rehearsed in the art of lying after all. How could she not be? She was the resident insufferable know-it-all.

"Actually, Professor, well, I like to keep this to myself, you know, but as it could be important, I am distantly related to Hector Dagworth-Granger," Hermione lied, although from an outsider's prospective, it would not seem like a lie at all.

"That changes everything, Miss Granger," Umbridge said with her fake-sweet voice and false coughs. Hermione internally growled again.

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence, before Hermione spoke again, this time staring at the flames in the fireplace and imagining Umbridge burning to pieces… Now, where were we? Oh, yes.

"Professor, may I suggest something?"

"Of course dear, would you like a cup of tea?"

"Tea would be lovely, thank you. Professor, there are lots of defense books in the library that could be potentially dangerous to students if they tried to teach themselves. Perhaps the defense books should be kept under lock and key and signed out to students who have teacher's notes stating the reason for that book being required by the student."

"I will Floo the Minister immediately, Miss Granger. Dumbledore will protest most heavily, and we will need a warrant." Umbridge handed Hermione a cup of tea that had been delivered by a house-elf and Floo called the Ministry while Hermione sipped her tea. Moments later, Fudge stepped through the Floo.

"Dolores, what's happening? Is there evidence of an army?"

"No, no nothing of that measure. I have it under control," Umbridge assured Fudge, who just then realized Hermione was in the room.

"What is it then? I was enjoying a biscuit, and a rather good one at that." Hermione tried not to laugh, and took a sip of tea to stop her laughter. She then wound up in a coughing fit as she choked on her tea, still trying not to laugh.

"Miss Granger has brought it to my attention that the library books need to be controlled," Umbridge explained after Hermione had finished choking.

"Dolores, she's friends with Potter, don't trust her," Fudge said.

"Might I say, Harry can be an idiot sometimes…" Hermione said, knowing that it was what the Minister needed to hear.

"We will need to find a book keeper who can be trusted. Dolores?"

"Miss Granger will do."

"I was thinking more someone of pure…" Fudge was then cut off by Hermione.

"Sir, this isn't widely known…" She was then cut off by an overly excited Umbridge.

"She's distantly related to Dagworth-Granger. The potions master!" Umbridge squealed.

"Very well. I will write up a warrant immediately. Do you have parchment and a quill Dolores?"

Umbridge handed him the requested items, and offered him her pink fluffy chair, which he declined.

"Miss Granger, how would you like to be the book keeper?"

"Oh, sir, I would love to. I absolutely love books!"

"Perfect! We may even be able to find a sum of money to compensate you for your time," Fudge said.

"Really? That would be wonderful. Of course, it's not really necessary," Hermione said, trying to conceal her excitement somewhat. This is exactly what she had hoped for! Her plan was going wonderfully. She was a bit put off though, that the deciding factor here had been her lie about her blood-status, but she supposed that was to be expected.

"Now, what days would you be available to be in your office?"

"Office?"

"Of course. You won't be able to store all those books in your dorm."

"Oh, right. Uh, Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays should work, from, say four o'clock to dinnertime. With added hours before exams, of course."

"We will have everything set up by Monday then. I'm sure Dolores will show you around and introduce you to your duties then. Now, if you don't mind, there are some things Dolores and I have to discuss."

"Of course. Thank you very much Minister, and you as well Professor," Hermione said, setting her teacup down and leaving the office, noting with glee, the look of excitement on Umbridge's face, and the way that she had completely fooled them both.

She was proud of her efforts, and especially happy that she had managed to keep her composure in the presence of a toad and a political moron for an extended amount of time. Now, off to the common room to write Ron's Defense essay…

**A/N: I will be updating all my stories this week. Please let me know if my dialogue needs work, and if you would like to help. Dialogue is not my strong point, and I am trying to work on that. **

**Anyways, I've just figured this out. The stereotype is that Americans are overweight, and I'm 14 and just figured this out. We have an entire day devoted to eating food. We get three days off school to eat food. And you wonder why our country is overweight. Wow. **

**To all you Americans, like me! Happy Thanksgiving! I will be eating all sorts of yummy things tomorrow, but no turkey. Okay, maybe a piece or two. I'm a vegetarian… but all the other vegetarians in family eat turkey on Thanksgiving. It's just weird not to. Anyway, I'm sure you all have better things to do with your lives than read my really long ranting authors note, so, bye-bye until I post the next chapter! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Ron dragged themselves down the stairs to the common room just before noon on Saturday.

"Hey, have you seen the message board today?" someone asked them.

"No," Ron snapped. "We just got up."

"Come on, let's go look," Harry said. They headed over to the message board, and read the note.

"They can't do this!" Harry exclaimed loudly.

"This is bloody ridiculous. We should talk to Dumbledore. He'll listen to you Harry. I'm sure he'll find a way to get the books back. We might…. wait, it's just books. No big deal, we have Hermione. She knows everything," Ron said. "Speaking of Hermione, I wonder if she's seen this. She'll be furious."

"Ron it's not about the books. I don't care much for them either, in case you can't remember. What gets me is that Umbridge is getting away with this…."

Several other angry Gryffindors joined the discussion at that point, and it turned into an argument over the best way to get revenge on Umbridge.

"Albus, they can't do this!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed in the staff room. Of course, since it was by her suggestion that Hermione brought up the topic to begin with, she was just pretending, but just in case Dolores was listening in, she had to pretend to be upset.

"I'm afraid, my dear, that they can and they have. Cornelius had a warrant; I couldn't argue it without risking my position. You and I both know I need to be here."

At that point, Professors Sprout, Flitwick, Trelawney and Snape entered the staffroom.

"I presume you've seen the notices, headmaster, Minerva?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"We were just discussing that, weren't we Minerva, dear," Dumbledore said. At this, Snape sneered even more than usual at the headmaster.

"I don't see how taking books away will prevent the students from doing what they want to. They are more intelligent than we give them credit for. I'm sure they will find some way to get the books back," Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster, they are all dunderheads. Personally, I think this is a good thing. There will be fewer accidents due to unsupervised attempts at spell casting," Professor Snape said coldly.

"I see an angry uprising in the near future," Professor Trelawney stated calmly, and then left the room.

"Well that's a no-brainer," Professor Sprout muttered under her breath. The staff went about ranting about the injustice of it all for quite some time.

That morning, when the first of the early rising Ravenclaws' got up, there were several surprised and angry shouts, which woke up the rest of the tower.

"How are we going to read ahead if we can only take out books required for homework?" one Ravenclaw asked.

"This is so unfair. They're taking away our books. What's coming next? If this keeps up, I might transfer."

"Where?"

"I don't know. You know what? I'm going to go owl my parents about that right now. This is such an injustice."

"What are we going to do?" a Hufflepuff first year whined.

"We're going to suck it up and try our best not to be punished," an older student told her. They too thought it an injustice; even though they could get the books they needed for homework. Many of them needed to get extra books and tutors to pass classes. That was a school-wide concern, not just limited to Hufflepuff house.

When the Slytherins were greeted by the announcement on their message board, they were all angry with Umbridge and the Ministry, but they kept their thoughts to themselves, as typical for Slytherins.

"It's dreadful," Draco Malfoy whined to Crabbe and Goyle in his dorm. "I won't be able to look up new hexes to try on Potter and his fan club anymore…."

**A/N: I apologize for the shortness. I hope to update everything more frequently after my finals this week… if anyone has any luck or study tips to led, that would be greatly appreciated…**

**& I plan to post a new story on my birthday, which is Monday. So hopefully I'll get a chapter of that up. I wanted to finish it before posting, but I also wanted to post on my birthday, which is also the one-year anniversary of my membership to this website! So, please review this, and be on the lookout for a new story on Monday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, it's been a long time since I updated this story! Ooops. **

Monday afternoon at four o'clock Hermione reported to the once empty classroom that would now be her office. The books were, to her dismay, stacked in piles, in boxes or shoved onto mostly empty shelves. She would have her work cut out for her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger," Umbridge said in her sickly sweet voice.

"Good afternoon, Professor," Hermione replied.

"Mr. Filch has brought all the books down for you. When students bring in teachers notes for books, you have to be the one to get the books. Take down the necessary information in this ledger," Umbridge said, pulling a plain ledger from her pink fluffy bag.

"Okay. Now, I'm assuming that when I'm not here the room will be locked. How do I lock and unlock it?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, yes. It's a clever little trick the Minister came up with. You are not to tell any of the staff or any other teachers the password or how to get in."

"Okay."

"When you leave just tap your wand on the doorknob and say "infragilis signum." When you return to work, tap the doorknob and say "effrego infragilis signum." With that, Umbridge giggled her evil sounding giggle that left Hermione somewhat concerned for the state of the world.

"Anything else?"

"Here is a spell that the Minister has had located for you to verify the authenticity of the notes. If you have any questions or problems, my office is always open," Umbridge said. She handed Hermione a piece of parchment with an incantation on it and left, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Hermione surveyed the room. In one corner there was a teacher's desk and chair. Most of the room was filled with bookshelves. The back wall was mostly windows that offered a nice view of the grounds.

Hermione set her book bag down by the door and began to rearrange the room. She levitated all the bookshelves and books and boxes of books against the wall and placed the desk in the center of the half of the room closest to the door. Then she began moving bookshelves into rows so she could organize the books.

Several hours later Harry and Ron entered the room.

"Hey Hermione, what are you doing working for the toad!" Ron exclaimed.

"Boys, I'm really kind of busy right now, can we talk later?" Hermione said.

"No! This is crazy. What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron continued.

"Look, I need to organize these books. If you don't want to be put to work, I'd suggest leaving. Besides, it's almost time for dinner," Hermione argued.

At this Ron grudgingly agreed to follow Harry down to dinner and discuss the new development afterward.

"See you later, Hermione," Harry said, pulling Ron out of the room.

Hermione sighed in relief when they left. They could have blown her cover. Knowing the Ministry, the room was probably bugged. She looked around the room and decided that for the most part she was happy with the set up. The back half of the room was filled with rows of bookshelves with an aisle down the center so the windows let in some light. With that, Hermione grabbed her book bag and tapped the doorknob while saying the incantation "infragilis signum."

Then she headed to the Great Hall to join Harry and Ron for dinner. The boys were too busy inhaling food to talk, which Hermione was grateful for, because it wasn't a conversation to have in the Great Hall.

They headed up to the tower together after dinner. Once in the relative safety of the Common Room, Hermione began to explain to the boys that she was following McGonagall's orders and that what she was doing was going to help them in the war that was to come.

"Still don't see why you want to spend extra time with the toad though," Ron said.

"I don't. Most of the time it'll just be me and the books. Can't you understand though, it doesn't matter whether I want to do it or not. I have to. It's for the war."

"You could've said no," Ron said.

"No, actually Ronald, I couldn't. It's not that simple anymore. We aren't our own people anymore. Our goals are ones that benefit the group. We're the pawns on the chessboard under control of the king and queen. We do what they say or we sacrifice the entire game."

"But it's not a game."

"Certainly not. That was a metaphor Ron. It was supposed to make it easier for you to understand by comparing the war to something else."

"A meta-what?"

"Metaphor. McGonagall and Dumbledore are the king and queen. We are the pawns. We do what they say and we might win the war. If we don't, we'll definitely lose."

"Wait, Dumbledore and McGonagall are married?" Ron exclaimed. Harry shook his head in amusement.

"NO! Honestly Ronald. I tried to explain this to you, and you pick up on something that isn't even true," Hermione said.

"It's okay, 'Mione. I get it. Actually, that metaphor works really well. I don't like what you have to do, but it could be worse, and you're right, we have to make sacrifices," Harry said.

"Some mate you are, Harry, siding with her."

"I'm not 'siding with her' as you put it Ron. She's right. The sooner you figure that out, the easier things will be," Harry said.

"Now, you two can't tell anyone about this. And don't talk about it in the book room or around other people. Actually, to be safe, just don't talk about it," Hermione said.

With that, she left the boys to do their homework and headed to the library and the relative quiet that it provided. Camped out at her usual table with all her homework she began to work.

Tuesday afternoon, Hermione made sure all the homework that had been assigned was completed, even the things that weren't due for days. Until she finished organizing the book room her homework time on those days would be significantly decreased.

By Wednesday, Hermione was itching for time away from the boys so she could just think. The injustice of the entire defense situation was overwhelming.

Hermione headed to the book room at ten minutes to four and tapped the doorknob after saying, "effrego infragilis signum." She set her bookbag down on her desk and set to work shelving the books. She used the same organization system that the school library used so she would know where all the books were and be able to find them quickly.

By the next week she had had several frustrated students show up with authentic notes for books. She had also finished organizing all the books.

Two seventh years tried to forge teacher notes, and thanks to the spell that Hermione had to use on all the notes, they were given detention and had points deducted. After that Hermione didn't find more than a few scattered forgeries.

One day after dinner, Hermione headed up to Umbridge's office and knocked.

"Come in."

"Good evening, Professor," Hermione said.

"Miss Granger. Is there a problem with the book room?"

"No, ma'am. I was just wondering, well, you know how serious I am about my studies. I was just wondering if I could use the room to study after dinner and on off days."

Umbridge looked at her suspiciously.

"Our common room isn't a very good studying environment for me. Lots of kids can talk while studying, but I find it too distracting. I just thought it would be easier if I could study in the book room instead of wasting time going all the way to the library without need."

"I see. Yes, given that it's you, Miss Granger, I suppose I can allow that."

"Thank you Professor. I'll let you get back to work now," Hermione said. Umbridge didn't even acknowledge her departure from her office.

**A/N: Next chapter will give Snape reason to be jealous, I promise!**


End file.
